


Wisdom and Leadership

by RileyMasters



Series: Fifty Sentences of Emotion: a 1sentence Collection [3]
Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Mentor/Sidekick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiro made sure to show Antauri the ring he planned to give to Jin May, just for his approval.</p><p>Written for LiveJournal's 1sentence challenge: theme set Gamma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom and Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> 50 sentences of Chiro and Antarui's student and mentor relationship. Pre-series, post-series, mid-series, and everywhere in between.

**#01 – Ring**  
Chiro made sure to show Antauri the ring he planned to give to Jin May, just for his approval.

 **#02 - Hero**  
Far in the future, Antauri was finally remembered for being a hero, along side Chiro.

 **#03 - Memory**  
Even years later, Chiro was haunted by the memory of Antauri getting killed.

 **#04 - Box**  
Ten years had past since his student's death, and yet he never touched the things in Chiro's box in his room; he couldn't bare to do it.

 **#05 - Run**  
Turned into a monkey, Chiro ran on and on, trying to find his mentor.

 **#06 - Hurricane**  
Antauri must be insane, Chiro thought as he trained in the hurricane force winds.

 **#07 - Wings**  
When the others told him what happened, Chiro imagined that when surrounded with light, he and Antauri had wings.

 **#08 - Cold**  
The most discerning thing was that Antauri's hugs at night were cold instead of warm.

 **#09 - Red**  
Antauri would never get used to seeing Chiro's white uniform stained red after a battle against Skeleton King.

 **#10 - Drink**  
He had no plans to get drunk, even on his wedding night, or so he told Antauri.

 **#11 - Midnight**  
Only once in a long while the two leaders of the HyperForce would spend a few hours staring up at the midnight sky.

 **#12 - Temptation**  
More than once, he was temped to leave, but one thought of his teacher's disappointment kept him for doing anything.

 **#13 - View**  
Any person from the ground could see a human and monkey training from the shoulders of the Super Robot, even hundreds of feet away.

 **#14 - Music**  
It seemed that no matter what time Chiro walked past Antauri's room, he could hear a soft, classical sound from under the door.

 **#15 - Silk**  
“Antauri, promise me that you'll keep Jin May from ever making me wear silk,” Chiro grumbled one afternoon.

 **#16 - Cover**  
Antauri hated it, but he knew that having Chiro undercover was their only option at that point.

 **#17 – Promise**  
His first day as the leader, Chiro promised him that he would always try his best.

 **#18 - Dream**  
Antauri's heart nearly stopped when he discovered Chiro, trapped in his nightmares.

 **#19 - Candle**  
“What can I get Antauri for Christmas, a scented candle,” the teen said sarcastically under his breath.

 **#20 - Talent**  
The black monkey had to admit, Chiro had some natural born talent; now they just had to teach him more.

 **#21 - Silence**  
Without Chiro or Antauri in the Robot, the silence in the hallways seemed deafening. 

 **#22 - Journey**  
His life was like one long and insane journey, he told his mentor nearly three years after the war.

 **#23 - Fire**  
Being separated from his mentor, especially by fire, did not sit well with Chiro, not at all.

 **#24 - Strength**  
From deep inside, he could feel the Power Primate, his major connection to Antauri.

 **#25 - Mask**  
“I don't care if it is Halloween,” his mentor said, “I will not put on some mask.”

 **#26 - Ice**  
From heat to freezing temperatures, it seemed that Chiro's luck with his friends what just perfect.

 **#27 - Fall**  
Chiro's eye caught Jin May, and Antauri had to jump to catch Chiro, before he got killed in the fall.

 **#28 - Forgotten**  
Shock filled his heart when he realized that he could no longer remember his family, and he cried into his mentor's chest.

 **#29 - Dance**  
Chiro's eye twitched at the thought of Antauri teaching him how to waltz.

 **#30 - Body**  
“I have to say, Chiro, that you did a wonderful job making this new body for me,” Antauri said years later.

 **#31 - Sacred**  
Twenty years after his student's death, Antauri held on to one of Chiro's action figures, as a memento, and to him it was sacred.

 **#32 - Farewells**  
After ten years being leader of the HyperForce, Chiro finally left to start his life, this time without his teacher.

 **#33 - World**  
“Antauri, I want to see the worlds, all of them,” Chiro declared only a day after discovering the HyperForce.

 **#34 - Formal**  
"You must wear a tie to such an event," Antauri said to his student for the nth time in five minutes.

 **#35 - Fever**  
Antauri didn't leave his side as his fever burned on dangerously for five days straight.

 **#36 - Laugh**  
Sprx's prank made everyone, minus his victims Chiro and Antauri, burst into hysterical laughter.

 **#37 - Lies**  
Chiro hated lying to his mentor, but he just wanted to get out and be a teen for the first time in his life.

 **#38 - Forever**  
Randomly, Chiro took his picture for a scrapbook, since he wanted his friend to last forever.

 **#39 - Overwhelmed**  
Everything Antauri was saying went right over Chiro's head; he had learned just too much.

 **#40 - Whisper**  
Even separated, sometimes Chiro could swear that Antauri was whispering into his ear, keeping him from trouble.

 **#41 - Wait**  
Antauri lay in wait, inside his tube, waiting for the Chosen One to free them all.

 **#42 - Talk**  
They were complete opposites; Antauri was nearly silent, but Chiro talked up a storm about anything and everything.

 **#43 - Search**  
The search for their leaders was insane, especially since they had to find them in the Zone of Wasted Years.

 **#44 - Hope**  
One thing he never let his mentor forget was hope.

 **#45 - Eclipse**  
The sky turned black, and from inside the Super Robot, Chiro and Antauri witnessed one of the first eclipses on Shuggazoom in years.

 **#46 - Gravity**  
While in space, Antauri was always there to help Chiro get used to having no gravity holding him down.

 **#47 - Highway**  
Even if he promised his mentor, it was faster (and more fun) to get home by cutting across the highway; the danger made it an Adrenalin rush.

 **#48 - Unknown**  
His future was uncertain, he had no idea what he was getting into, and yet Chiro gave it all up to take Antauri's offer and be their leader.

 **#49 - Lock**  
“Chiro, for the last time, you know that you aren't allowed to lock this door,” Antauri said, banging on Chiro's closet door.

 **#50 – Breathe**  
Every night, Antauri would walk into Chiro's room, just to make sure he was still alive for another night.


End file.
